happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voodid It Again
Voodid It Again is a season 43 episode of HTF Fanon. In this episode, Trixie accidently turns Robo Star's Movy doll into a voodoo doll. Starring Roles *Robo Star *Movy Featuring Roles *Trixie *Bushy Appearances *Chuckles *Flippy (doll only) *Cyclops Plot Trixie tries to cast a spell to make a doll alive and move on its own. She manages to make a dog doll alive and start running around. Trixie happily smiles at her work and then decides to do the same thing, unaware that Bushy swaps her spellbook with a voodoo book. She hears a knock and opens it to see Robo Star with his Movy doll. Trixie suddenly realizes an idea. She gets the voodoo book (unaware of it being one) and casts a spell on Robo Star's Movy doll. Robo Star is confused but says bye to Trixie happily before exiting her house. Trixie is confused why his doll didn't turn to life. Meanwhile, Movy is shown holding a shopping bag full of CDs as she enters her house. She happily smiles until suddenly her arm falls off. Soon it is shown why. Robo Star's Movy doll got stuck on a tree, which caused Robo Star to try to get it back down, only to cause the arm to be ripped off. Robo Star hurriedly rushes back home and starts stitching it back up. As he sows the arm back on, Movy's arm regenerates back at her house. Then, while Robo Star is stitching up the doll, Chuckles suddenly starts laughing, causing Robo Star to get distracted and drop the needle, causing it to hit the Movy doll in the eye, and thus causing one of Movy's eyes to bleed as she covers it with her hand. Bushy is hiding in the bushes laughing. Robo Star notices the needle stuck on the Movy doll's eye and starts to yank it out, causing Movy to scream in pain as this happens. Robo Star then decides to go to the park after (trying) fixing his Movy doll when he trips and causes the "CD ear" on the Movy doll to shatter. Back at the house, one of Movy's disc ear shatters, causing Movy to scream once again. Bushy is seen watching from a window, snickering. Robo Star decides to visit Movy and opens the door, and is horrified to see the injured Movy. When he sees his Movy doll having the same "injuries" as what Movy has, Robo Star realizes this. But, to figure this out, Robo Star "tickles" his Movy doll's feet, causing Movy to start laughing. This finally causes Robo Star to realize something is wrong. He runs to Trixie's house and tells her that his doll has became a voodoo doll. Trixie is confused when he sees Bushy with the spellbook. Trixie realizes this and has a plan. She watches as Bushy reads the book, and manages to see the spell for the "bring doll to life" page. She then sews up a doll resembling Flippy and uses the spell to make the Flippy doll alive, causing the Fliqpy doll to burst through the window and stab Bushy. Trixie and Robo Star cheer, only for the Flippy doll to kill them as well. Meanwhile, Movy has recovered from her injuries when suddenly her head falls off. It is shown that the Flippy doll decapitated the Movy doll. Deaths *Bushy was stabbed by the Flippy doll. *Trixie and Robo Star were killed by the Flippy doll. *Movy was decapitated by the Flippy doll, which slices the Movy doll. Trivia *This is the second episode to involve a voodoo doll (the first being Voodoo Your Business). *Cyclops is seen on the back of the spellbook. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes